Traffic cones direct people and traffic to follow a specific path or to avoid certain areas. Law enforcement and highway construction personnel use traffic cones to block off areas as well as forcing people to detour around.
Traffic cones are useful to retailers and realtors by either drawing attention to certain locations such as property for sale or special bargains. Tree surgeons block off area under trees as they go about pruning or felling trees, keeping the public safe from falling debris. Cleaning crews block off areas that are undergoing cleaning and may be wet and dangerous.
Traffic cones intended for outdoor use are weighted on the bottom and are generally unitary in structure. They stack one on top the other when they are stored or transported, taking up a lot of space. In short, they are bulky and unwieldy, taking up large volumes in car trunks, truck beds and storage facilities. Indoor cones are generally folding triangles that are lightweight. They are flimsy and useless outdoors where the elements can easily flatten them.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present disclosure as disclosed hereafter.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.